1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data creating apparatus and a data creating method that extract a record of a user behavior from a document accessible via a network and create behavior map data for presenting a relevant behavior based on the record.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as a part of the “Information Grand Voyage Project”, a life log system such as “My Life Assist Service” has been studied (for example, see JP-A 2005-71026 (KOKAI)). In this study, mobile telephones, radio frequency identification devices (RFIDs), and other various sensors are utilized to attempt to find some regularity from a user behavior record. Based on the found regularity, user's current behavior (context) or a behavior relevant to contents of a webpage or a moving image that the user is currently browsing (relevant behavior) are presented as a recommended behavior.
However, when the relevant behavior is presented based solely on the record of user's individual behavior, as in technique in JP-A 2005-71026 (KOKAI), it is probable that the behavior is too predictable for the user. Further, when using a record of other people's records to present the relevant behavior, there can be a problem in view of security and privacy concerns.